


1991

by Caebra



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Fitnessgram pacer test, Gen, I'm not sorry, this is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caebra/pseuds/Caebra
Summary: The Bentley stops playing Queen for once...Teen And Up for language
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1991

Crowley was speeding towards London, a late evening where a human could barely see the road without headlights. Crowley was not using headlights. But Crowley was also not human.

Aziraphale had near given up trying to get the speed demon to slow down and was just hanging on for dear life.

They were driving back to Aziraphale’s bookshop after a day in Tadfield, another check-up on a certain former antichrist.

'...everything’s alright, just hold on tight. That’s because I’m a good old fashioned, fashioned lover boy…'

The song faded into another one, but not one that Crowley or Aziraphale recognized.

The gentle piano filled the car and the song began:

'Heart beats fast. Colors and promises…'

“Huh, that’s new. Not one of Queen’s,” Crowley remarked, “Maybe Adam cured my car.”

“Well, there was nothing wrong with the Bentley in the first place… though it is nice for a change of music.” Aziraphale replied.

They listened to the song until the end, both wondering what would be next.

The violin faded out and-

'THE FITNESSGRAM PACER TEST IS A MULTI-STAGE AEROBIC CAPACITY TEST, THAT PROGRESSIVELY GETS MORE DIFFICULT…'

“What the-” Crowley actually stopped the car and fumbled for the stereo.

“What is this song, darling?” Aziraphale asked, puzzled.

The speech wasn’t melodic, but it had vaguely familiar pop or hip hop music playing in the background, coinciding with the beats of the initial soundtrack.

'… THE SECOND TIME YOU FAIL TO COMPLETE A LAP BEFORE THE SOUND, YOUR TEST IS OVER…'

“It’s not- not a song, I have no clue why this is- what the fuck-” Crowley turned off the car but the sound kept playing.

He sighed, “This is the FitnessGram 20 Meter Pacer Test. I wrote it, along with other soundtracks. It’s supposed to be a fitness test for students but it sounds like there’s actual music playing in the background.”

“Oh, I wonder why you’re Bentley has decided to play this.”

“AND, and it is fifteen minutes long. I can’t turn it off so either we miracle ourselves back to your bookshop or we have to listen to this the whole ride back.”

'DING!... EIGHT…'

“How long does it go on for?” Aziraphale asked.

“It counts until one hundred thirty-eight… and the intervals get longer, too.”

“Oh dear, well I suppose we should miracle ourselves back to my shop. Will your Bentley be alright?”

“Yeah, she knows what she’s done. A good night in the woods’ll teach her a lesson.” Crowley glared at the steering wheel.

Along with the disappearance of the angel and demon, the Bentley was miracled back to Crowley’s complex parking lot.

'… ONE HUNDRED THIRTY-EIGHT. END OF TEST...'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> I was listening to my playlist while doing schoolwork and then the same thing that Crowley's Bentley played started up and I literally took a moment of shock.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRv9Bvrfg3k Fitnessgram 20 Meter Pacer Test 2019 Hip Hop/Pop Remix
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3ZVEfqM-33UJtrlC_eYbf8JR7r-dAjta My Playlist
> 
> A Thousand Years - Christina Perri


End file.
